Artemis Briar
Artemis Brair 'is a 2016-introduced character and all-around character. She is the great grandduaghter of Talia from Sun, Moon, and Talia. She is a model-in-training and a female activist, who is brave, talkative, bright, bubbly, entergetic, overly assertive and imitating. Character What is Artemis like? If you see someone yelling Girls Rule then it definitely is Artemis. How to describe her, she is brave, talkative, bright and bubbly, entergetic, overly assertive and imitating. She is brave, I mean if your gonna be a female activist, you don't want to be timid you want to be brave. So how brave she is, her family might all go poof it they don't continue the story yet she is a rebel, she does care for her family except for her dad. Another example, ok here you go, she has spoken to crowds of 20 or more telling them that girls need rights! If that isn't enough for you, let's see how talkative she is. So this girl is talkative and it does get her in trouble sometimes, want a example? She actually stepped up to headmaster Grimm and said "You can't stop me from trying to give girls more rights!", that earned her Detention for 45 minutes. Now she actually said to her father, "You don't care as long as you don't go poof!", her father as you can imagine was angry but he didn't ground her he only walked away well stomped away. Why she is well that's simple she has to give her opinion on everything, not hold her tongue and not give her opinion. If you are her roommate and simply snore once she'll simply be annoyed and give a remark on it. She's bright and bubbly, which is a side you may see othen. Her brightness is no where close to being dull, it makes her speeches sound intelligent which shows girls are smart. Her bubbliness is when she is kind to people and wants to well do anything that she puts her mind to! She is entergetic, so she'll always be running around and definitely playing games in Grimmnastics not losing energy. She will be running circles around you talking to you she has to do something with her energy so if it's tapping her fingers or her foot so be it. This energy will gather up every day after sleeping. She is overly assertive, she is definitely proud of herself and she has the right to be. Trying to stop her being proud would be the hardest thing to try. She uses her proudness wisely and knows when to use it. She is also imitating which ends up having many people trying to copy her, mostly girls or princesses. Also she believes she has Brains, Brawns, and Beauty together. What Does Artemis like to Do? Her favorite thing to is to write speeches about female rights, she writes them to empower girls and show them what a girl is. She believes girls need a better paycheck if they are actresses it is lower than male actors. There are mores things that make her believe that girls need more rights and she wants other girls to believe it to. She writes them and gives The next favorite thing she likes to do is model, especially Flaxa's clothes, made of flax and cotton and other things like that. While she wishes she wasn't seen as a dumb model as many are seen as, she still does it. She is still training to get better and better at it though. What Does Artemis Look Like? She is beautiful while this isn't what she thinks she should be seen as, she still makes herself look beautiful as she is training to be a model. Her hair is white with gray streaks in them, this isn't her natural hair color, it is black. It is down, or in a bun, or in a braid. She has dark blue eyes kind of like the night sky. She has long beautiful eyelashes which she puts black mascara on. Her eyeliner is black also, her eyeshadow is a gray-ish white color. She has cupid bow shaped lips which she uses a pink lipstick on. Her skin color is pale almost like the moon. She is 5.3 feet and is skinny. Fairy Tale- Sun, Moon, and Talia How does the story go? Sun, Moon and Talia works like this. Princess Talia is born. Astronomers and stuff predict she's in danger of a splinter of flax. She meets lady spinning flax and gets splinter from flax. Talia is comatose. Father is so sad. Lays Talia onto bed of flowers inside some house. Leaves. Married King finds house. Has an affair with Talia whiles she's asleep. She gets pregnant. She has babies. Fairies take care of babies. Baby wants milk so sucks on her finger. Flax comes out. King remembers. Finds Talia. She is happy. Names babies Sun and Moon. King regularly visits. Queen angry and suspicious. Bribes royal advisor to tell her. Summons babies and asks cook to make them into dinner. Cook doesn't. Tricks Queen. Queen enraged. Summons Talia. Is about to throw them in snake pit. King finds. Queen jumps into snake pit. Dies. They live happily ever after. How does Artemis fit into it? So basically Selene gets pregnant to two kids, Apollo and Artemis, Artemis was moon now going into the Talia destiny, Apollo is staying in the Sun destiny despite alreadly doing it. She is almost eaten Cook doesn't let's them Apollo and Artemis live. Selene and her children are almost thrown in snake pit, instead the Queen does and dies. So Artemis grew up with her family, letter is sent to her about Ever After High, parents make her apply to the school, and Apollo to do so also. Relationships Artemis's Family Selene Briar Selene is Artemis's loving mother, Artemis loves her back. Her mother isn't that stern, unless she has to be, she is a sweet, kind person. She makes a good queen, as her mother Moon expected. She regrets that she wed to Louis most because he is very arrogant. TBA from here. Louis Charming He is Artemis's father, who she calls Louis instead of father a lot. She hates him mostly because he is insanely arrognat, and always give her mirrors for her birthday, sure it's the thought that counts, but giving it over and over isn't even close as a thought that counts, he put put no thought what so ever. He is French and made Artemis learn it, but she never uses french a lot only if she wants to say something about someone and they won't understand. Apollo Briar Larissa Charming Basically Selene wanted to adopt another child after her story, and she wanted it to be a baby, so the only child that she found and was a baby. She named her Larissa, when she was 6 she decided to use her fathers last name. She is extremely snobby, a brat, and is a bit dramatic. Artemis isn't really that close to Larissa, for many reasons. Dysis Briar Moon Briar (dead) Moon Briar is Artemis's grandmother, who was spunky, the one for adventure. Artemis loved her very much. But, one day a freak accident happened while she was in a carriage and it crashed she died, that day was Artemis's brithday. When Artemis found out she was upset, she can't but help feeling sad on her birthday when it comes. She will cry for a few minutes and then go to her grandmother's grave and then go home and celebrate her birthday. Sun Briar Artemis's Freinds Artemis's Pets Artemis's Enemies Artemis's Romantic Life Outfits She wears blue, white, black, and gray outfits. Class-ic Sechule '''Throneroom: '''Maid Marian '''Period 1: Damsel-in-Distressing with Maid Marian Period 2: '''Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman '''Period 3: Muse-ic Classic with Pied Piper LUNCH Period 4: '''Science and Sorcery with Prof. Rumpelstiltzkin '''Period 5: Kingdom Mangament with Her Majesty The White Queen '''Period 6: '''Art with Prof. Card Artemis upon going to the Ever After High got this exact Sechule. She loves most of them expect Damsel-in-Distressing, as she is no damsel in distress. The other classes she is ok with them. Grimmnastics isn't her favorite subject, but she does in the least bit enjoy it some. Muse-ic which she isn't the best at, she still loves it. Science and Sorcery, she loves to mix potions. Kingdom Managment, she loves as she can show that she can rule a kingdom. Art is another favorite subject of hers. Themes Triva * Even how sad it is she is allergic to Choctolate. Gallery AnimeArtemisGettingFairest.jpeg ArtemisBriar.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Sun, Moon, and Talia Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:SabineOfTheForce OC's Category:Italian Category:Greek